


An Otter in My Water

by TheSwordLesbian



Series: A Prompt for Every Season [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Panic Attacks, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: The pool scene we deserved.Prompt 38: "Awkward teenage crush kiss"Ship: PricefieldRequest by:VengeSimKiss Prompts! Send me an ask and I'll write a prompt
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: A Prompt for Every Season [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	An Otter in My Water

“Why look, there’s an otter in my water.” Chloe said giggling.

Max splashed her “Oh my dog Chloe you’re so cheesy.”

“Careful Mad Max.” she said splashing back, “Don’t start a fight you can’t win!”

“Oh you are on Captain Bluebeard!” Max paddled closer to her best friend as she swept her hand forward sending more water Chloe’s way. 

The two continued sending handfuls of water at each other giggling until a minute in Max realised she and Chloe were practically right on top of each other. The laughing subsided and they stared at each other. Max’s heart was starting to beat faster and the fact that she could feel Chloe’s breath on her face definitely wasn’t helping. Her gaze dropped down to Chloe’s lips briefly.

Chloe’s almost unnoticeably wet her lips before quietly breaking the silence. “Max…”

This was too much for Max, her heart was beating too fast and her vision was starting to swim, her breathing was picking up. She quickly paddled back and grasped onto the ledge of the pool gasping for breathe.

In a flash Chloe was by her side. “Max, hey. It’s okay, just try to focus on breathing alright?” The taller girl took long, exaggerated breaths to make her point, “In…. and out…”

After a minute or two of following along with Chloe’s breathing Max had somewhat calmed down. “Thanks Chloe… Sorry for like, freaking out on you.”

“Hey no worries” she said with a smile. “Between your powers and everything going on, we’re all going a little crazy.”

Max chuckled a little at that. “Yeah, you said it.”

“But….” Chloe said with a playful snark. “I’m confident that once you get over yourself, you’re gonna make the world bow.”

The brunette smiled thoughtfully at her friend before casting her eyes down. “As long as you’re there with me…”

“Hey.” The blue haired girl brought her hand up to Max’s cheek and tilted her head up to look her in the eyes. “Don’t look so sad, I’m never leaving you…” 

Max stared up into Chloe’s bright blue eyes, looking into her own with such tenderness. Her heart started beating fast again and her face felt hot under Chloe’s hand. Her gaze flashed down to Chloe’s lips again. _"What would if be like if… I just…"_ Max quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips to Chloe’s. She broke away from the kiss and leaned back looking at Chloe’s stunned expression.

“Whoa Max…” She stumbled out, “You’re hardcore.” She smiled at the brunette.

Max smiled back up at her.


End file.
